


贴吧传奇

by 某莉出品 (DearVilidye)



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: BDSM, F/M, FMspanking, Femdom, Malesub, Spanking, female spank male, 多重人格, 奇幻, 女主男被, 女强男弱, 女打男, 情侣 - Freeform, 打屁股, 未完不一定待续, 架空, 现代, 现实虚拟化, 男贝, 科幻, 调教训诫
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23127280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearVilidye/pseuds/%E6%9F%90%E8%8E%89%E5%87%BA%E5%93%81
Summary: 假如贴吧世界拟人化——本文以贴吧现象和真实人物为脑洞，反映了一些网络社交生活中的现象，也反映了某莉的一些个人经历与心境。作者极度嗜好FMSP（女打男屁股）情节，这是一个有关此类情节的“睡前”脑洞。手癌巨多、长度不定，是否会长期更新随缘，极有可能坑掉。部分情节可能含负能。另附：虽然因为篇幅限制，基本只会有一个男主，但某莉还是有着一颗向往NP的心的（）女主：“殿下”，20岁，操心操肺的某吧大吧主。工作上十分强硬，但感情上脆弱无比。外貌设定为性感OL熟女。男主：“雾火”，20岁，为帮她的忙上任的小吧主。对陌生人冷漠，对熟人痞气，对发病的她怕的一批。只要她能开心起来，愿意接受任何惩罚。颜值一般，身材及格，但是臀型不错。





	贴吧传奇

**Chapter 1**

雾火皱了皱眉，拍拍前面少年甲的肩：

“你好，请不要在FM吧张贴交友广告。”

少年甲回头看去，一个面瘫脸的青年男人出现在他身后。他身穿奇怪的天蓝色紧身衣，上面有很多银色的像金属一样的装饰。

“噫――我是来找女主的，你不要碰我。”

“……”雾火眯了眯眼，轻轻叹了口气，“听不懂话吗？”

蓝衣男子不再废话，抬手对准了少年：“去小黑屋反省吧！”

少年迷茫地看着自己的身体慢慢数据化，消失在了这个空间中。

黑屋里有两扇门，一扇是黑色的，融于黑暗中。它打不开，上边用幽光标注着那是通往FM吧的门；另一扇是白色的，与环境格格不入，标注着通往现实世界。

少年敲了敲黑门没反应，只好转身走向了白门。

却是忽然间，门后传来了笃笃的高跟鞋声，惹得少年心中七上八下。

门开了，一个穿着酒红色衬衫的女人望向了少年甲。

她挑了挑眉，让路给少年过。少年甲从她的凌厉气场中回神，稍显羞涩地礼貌点头穿过，消失在门后。

女人随即沉下表情，拿出包中的手机，走向了黑门，轻描淡写地推开，穿过。

“你在哪？”

“巡逻啊。”

“你封的那孩子犯什么事了？”

“啊，他发交友广告，违反了吧规。”

“……”

“嗯？有什么问题吗？”

“没了？”

“没了…怎么了……？”

“哦，没怎么，到我办公室来一趟。”

“诶？殿下你…现在是白天啊……这么饥渴？”电话中传来嗤笑声。

雾火坐在精品站前，一改之前面瘫的样子，对着电话那头的女人调笑着。

“你来不来？”

“我就不去~”

电话那头突然沉默了，雾火觉得好像哪里不太对，他低头一看――

身上的蓝衣变成了闪烁的代码，闪了几下，然后，消失了。

“喂！干什么？！为什么撤我小吧？！”

“我最后说一遍，来我办公室。”

坐在老板桌后翻阅资料的女人，听到伴随重重开关门声的喘息声，抬起头暼了过去。

“你，为什么不穿衣服？”

雾火别过脸，蜷着身体，答非所问：

“还好吧里没有人。”

“我还挺吃惊的，之前都不知道――你换上工作服的时候，里面一件都没留？”

男人咬牙切齿地低语：“本来是打算给你个惊喜来着…反倒是我被你给了个惊喜！”

“呵，惊喜吗？”她咔哒咔哒地走到他身边，居高临下地看着瑟缩的他。

“你也太过分了！就算是性♂急，也不能在公共场合扒人衣服啊！让人看到怎么办？！”

雾火感觉到周围温度骤降，闭上嘴抬眼望去，她却转身咔哒走了。

“嗯，是我不好，去换衣服吧。”

他感觉有点阴森森的，但还是先溜走去穿了衣服。

等他换好了出来，见她在桌前阴郁地扶额。

“哎呀，你也不用这么自责嘛……”

话音未落，他眼前一黑，进入了一个金碧辉煌的房间。墙上有个大屏幕，写着几个大字：您已被禁言。

雾火一脸懵逼地拿出手机发私信：

“怎么还禁言我？！”

“喂！”

“回话啊！别不理我！”

他心里觉得有点莫名其妙，开始拨号打电话。

“喂？”

“喂……”

他突然紧张，这毫无起伏的声音，不是殿下，是艾米！

“艾米？！殿下怎么了？！我做错什么了？！”

“哦，原来你还知道自己有错。”

没有感情的声音，让他背后发冷。

“艾米…求你放我回吧务群办公室……我会去请罪的！别让她做傻事！”

“你太没规矩了，放你回来才让她头疼。”

“我…我不胡说八道了……！真的！求你了――”

“别求了，她的心都忍不住软了。”

话音渐落，周围的华丽墙壁缓缓变得透明。他看到墙那面，她正举着电话，无神地望着空气中的某一点。

雾火心头一紧，触碰墙壁，竟穿了过去，连忙脱身结界，冲向办公室中的她。

“殿下！回来！我错了！你快回来！”

雾火把她揽进怀里，在她耳边哀求着。

“艾米那家伙……”

她的双眼恢复了神采，意识到状况后猛地推开了身上的男人。

雾火被推了一个趔趄，他慌张地就势跪倒在地，膝行到她身前。

“我说错话了，应该掌嘴，你来还是我自己来……？”

她暼了他一眼，撇过头去。

“皮带解下来给我。”

雾火打了个哆嗦，用皮带抽脸？不，不会吧……抽…那就抽吧……反正这不是真实世界，不会真受伤……

他颤颤巍巍地把皮带托过头顶，献给殿下。

“趴到桌上，后面撅好。”

诶？他抬头看了一眼，却又望着她走远。

“殿下你去哪…？我这就趴好……！趴好了！”

他乞求地望着她默默绕着桌子走了一圈，又走回到了他的后面。

“看吧，到底谁性急？”

他委屈地埋起脸。

“我知道错了，再也不乱开玩笑了……”

“嗖――啪！”

“嗯……！”结实的痛感在屁股上蔓延开来，让他忍不住喘息着微微扭动起来。

下一记却没有等来，等到的，是她手指的触碰。

“殿，殿下…！我可以自己脱！”

“闭嘴！”

她似乎是故意地歪着角度一条条扯下他的裤子，狠狠地刮过他前面变硬的玩意儿。

“撅好了，别乱动。”

“是，是……”

“嗖――啪！”

他没敢发出声音，隐忍地抽动了一下上身。

“我一个一个给你说说。”

“我…我一定铭记在心……不会再犯了……”

他心虚地撅着光屁股，等待着接下来的教训。

“我问你，本吧吧规对于交友贴什么时候写过封禁处理了？”

“诶…写……”

“嗖――啪！”

“我只写了删贴，没说封禁！”

“嗖――啪！”

“啊…对……”

“嗖――啪！”

“我…我之后一定好好重看……”

他努力坚持着撅姿，不让下意识的抽动有所影响。

她又连抽了好几皮带，停了下来。

“这是撤你吧务的原因，你要是表现好，我也可以把衣服重新给你。”

“谢…谢殿下……”

“还有一个事，我问你――你不穿衣服差点被人看了，是我的错吗？”

不知是因为愤怒还是难过，她的声音带着颤抖，他心里一抽，连忙应声。

“不是！我没有怪你的意思！是我自己自作主张！我活该的！”

“你活该？”

“不是…我……”她的哭音越来越明显，他发慌到不知道说什么，只希望她不要甩下皮带走人。

“嗖――啪！！”

这一下狠的让他的心稍微安了下来，幸福地大口喘息着。

“你主意可真多，我都没生你的气，你反倒还赖上我了？！”

“嗖――啪！”

“你说惊喜就惊喜，你凭什么认为我会觉得那算惊喜？”

“嗖――啪！”

“我比你更不想你被人看光！！”

“嗖――啪！”

听她训斥着，他的眼圈也忍不住红了。

“对不起…我本该意识到的……”

“嗖――啪！”

“殿下，你累不累？要不要歇会儿，我可以自己来的……”

“闭嘴！老实趴着！今天饶不了你！”

“嗖――啪！”

这里是虚拟世界，正常情况下，以她的权限带来的体力值，她不会轻易感觉到累。

可她把皮带最后甩在他紫红斑驳的臀上时，却像脱力一般坐到在一旁的转椅上。

“平时不是挺会讨饶的吗？怎么一声都不吭了？”

“……殿下…消气了吗？没消气的话，歇一会儿再接着来！”

“滚――！”

“不…我不滚……我应该被殿下惩罚的啊！我知道错了，但是我应该受到更严厉的惩罚！”


End file.
